


Six Months

by lionofwrath



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Mpreg, animalistic behaviours, mostly handwaved by 'a virus did it'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Three months after his last encounter with Chris, Wesker learns he’s pregnant. So, of course, he moves in with Chris.





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [re_albertwesker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_albertwesker/gifts).



> Even though mpreg isn’t my thing I had a ton of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy!  
> (Mostly unimportant note: I’m setting this in around 2000ish, so Wesker’s working for Umbrella’s rival and Chris is with the pre-BSAA.)

This couldn't be happening. Albert stared at the screen as if he could change what was there by sheer force of will. It didn't work.

‘Shit.’ He was pregnant. As impossible as it should have been the ultrasound was showing him clear proof that it was real. Obviously his virus was to blame but he had never anticipated that this was one of the abilities it had given him. And it was a thoroughly unwelcome one.

‘Shit.’ He blinked back tears, blaming his body for his over-emotional state. The practical thing to do would be to get rid of the baby, it was a complication he didn’t need, a disruption to his plans, but… he was already thinking of it as a baby, as his. Maybe his virus, like the other versions, simply wanted to propagate itself and that was influencing his decision. Ultimately it didn’t matter, it was his choice. Against all logical reason and as terrified and confused as he was, he wanted to keep this baby.

Albert touched the image on the screen gently then erased it, he couldn’t stay here any longer and he couldn’t leave any evidence behind, especially not of this. The organisation he worked for had made no secret of the fact that while he was currently more useful to them in the field, if that ever changed they would be more than happy to experiment on him. And there was no question that they would now, thanks to this latest quirk of his altered physiology. Albert was never letting that happen to him again, and definitely not to his child either. He had to get away from them, and fast.

Think, he ordered himself, taking a deep calming breath. ‘Chris.’ Albert whispered, realising he had no choice but to find the man, he was after all the other parent of this child. Their fights had always inevitably ended in sex even though they both knew it was a mistake, and now it had become an even bigger one. But Chris wouldn't let an innocent child suffer and he could use that hero complex to force Chris to help him. For awhile at least… he shook his head sharply, he needed to focus on the present, on getting somewhere safe.

Before he left he destroyed all the information on himself that the organisation had gathered, just to make sure.

 

‘Wesker!’ Chris tried to slam the door in his face. Albert was quicker, forcing the door open and shoving Chris backwards into his apartment in one fluid motion.

Chris ran off and Albert closed the door, sighing as he turned back to see that Chris had found his gun and was now pointing it at him. ‘You know you can’t hit me.’ His hand crept protectively across his belly despite his confidence. ‘And I’m not here to fight. I need to talk to you.’

‘Then talk.’ Chris didn’t lower the gun.

Albert didn’t see any point in being less than completely blunt. ‘I’m pregnant. It’s yours.’

Chris’ expression wavered between disbelief and amusement and then he started to laugh, lowering his gun. ‘Shit, Wesker. I know you’re crazy but you’ve really lost your touch, you used to at least be a good liar.’

‘We had sex, or more to the point, you fucked me.’ Albert reminded him irritably. ‘And apparently my virus has some unusual effects.’

Chris stopped laughing abruptly, staring at him in growing horror. ‘Oh god, you're serious. You…’ He stared at Albert’s hand where he’d pressed it against his belly. Albert snarled as he forced himself to drop his hand, balling it into a fist instead. ‘How’s that even possible?’

‘I don't fucking know.’ Albert snapped back, his emotions getting the better of him.

‘You’re the damn biologist, Wesker.’

‘I don’t fucking know!’ He shouted, the topic terrifying him when he thought about it too long, how nothing about this was normal or anything he understood despite all his knowledge. The outburst shut Chris up for a moment though and Albert fought to regain control.

‘Are you sure it’s, um, mine?’

‘Yes.’ He felt more defeated than angry at Chris’ insinuation, the answer sounding pathetically sentimental now that he had to say it out loud. ‘There hasn’t been anyone else, not for years.’

‘Shit, Wesker.’ Chris had gotten closer, too close, reaching out to carefully put a gentle hand on his belly. ‘What’re you going to do?’

‘I don’t know.’ Albert admitted, closing his eyes to prevent the tears from falling as he put his hand over Chris’. ‘That’s why I came here. The organisation I was working for… I will not let this child be experimented on.’

‘We won’t.’ Chris said softly. ‘Now that you’ve told me… you don’t have to do this alone.’

That was what he had hoped to force Chris into but he hadn’t expected Chris’ tenderness towards him as well as the child and it broke something inside him. ‘I don’t know what to do, Chris.’ His voice shook, all the fear and exhaustion of the past week catching up to him. ‘I don’t know what’s going on.’

‘Hey, c’mere.’ Chris pulled him into a hug and he didn't resist, the simple feeling of being held steadying him. ‘We’ll figure this out together, ok?’

All he was capable of was nodding, he didn’t know how Chris was managing to stay so level-headed but he was grateful for it since he felt like he was falling apart.

‘Stay here tonight.’ Chris seemed to be willing to take charge and he didn’t mind. ‘You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.’

Part of him wanted to object, to have Chris keep holding him but he made himself pull away. This was about survival, and his feelings for Chris were a distraction.

Chris pointed towards the bedroom, the hand still on Albert’s shoulder squeezing in reassurance. ‘We’ll talk about this in the morning.’

He nodded again, relieved that Chris accepted the situation and headed towards the room.

‘Albert.’ Surprised at hearing his first name he turned back. Chris gave him a hard, determined look. ‘I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. Either of you.’ A smile flickered over his face, knowing how strong Chris’ will was he had no doubt that they would be safe with him.

The next morning was awkward and he watched Chris make breakfast in silence. ‘Did you sleep ok?’ Chris finally asked.

‘Yes.’ Albert actually had, after the stress of finding out about his condition and running from the organisation, being somewhere he felt safe was enough to ensure he slept well.

‘I’ve been thinking about what to do.’ Chris sat down across from him. ‘Obviously you can stay here but I need to tell Jill, and I think it would be a good idea to tell a few other people too.’

‘Who?’ He demanded, annoyed at Chris’ insistence.

‘For starters… Rebecca. She’s got the medical knowledge to help, and we can trust her.’

Reluctantly Albert nodded, it was a good idea, he couldn’t exactly go to a hospital even if he’d wanted to, and the sooner she was involved the more likely she might be able to help him figure out what was going on in case something went wrong. ‘Fine. Who else?’

‘No one, for now.’ Chris scrubbed a hand through his hair. ‘But eventually, my other friends. They’re going to notice me hanging out with you and a kid.’

Albert growled unhappily. ‘Fine.’ Then he registered what Chris had said, the implication that he would still be around after the baby was born. He hadn’t had the chance to think about that, it was possible that he would be more vulnerable with a child than pregnant. Or he could just leave the baby with Chris, even though the thought made something deep inside him ache.

‘You’re not staying here that long.’ Chris said suddenly.

‘I don’t know.’ He hated how hurt Chris looked, reminding himself that it was mainly the baby that Chris was concerned about.

‘I guess we have bigger things to worry about right now.’ Chris seemed just as eager to steer the conversation away from that particular topic.

 

‘Jill, Rebecca.’ Chris hugged them both, letting them in where they promptly froze as they saw him.

‘Chris?’ Jill asked icily, her eyes not leaving him.

‘Yeah. He’s why I asked you to come.’ Chris sighed heavily. ‘You should sit down for this.’

Rebecca didn’t say anything, just meekly sat in a chair, Jill crossing her arms and leaning on the side of the same chair.

‘You remember that mission about three months ago?’ Chris directed the question to Jill.

She nodded. ‘I remember Wesker trying to screw us over.’

Albert snickered at her phrasing and she threw him a dirty look.

‘Uh, yeah.’ Chris fidgeted uncomfortably. ‘Well, when we got seperated I ran into Wesker. And we fought, and then we had sex.’

Rebecca gasped then covered her mouth. Jill just looked annoyed, but then she already knew what he and Chris tended to get up to when left alone together.

‘And I kinda got him pregnant.’

‘There’s no kinda about it, Chris.’ Albert corrected.

Rebecca gasped again, staring at them both with wide eyes. Jill shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the revelation. ‘Ok. I mean, this isn’t even the weirdest thing we’ve ever dealt with.’

‘I guess.’ Chris said slowly.

Rebecca didn’t seem convinced it wasn’t strange either, her expression still shocked.

‘Anyway, he’s gonna be staying here for now. And I thought you might be able to help? Rebecca?’ Chris prompted her gently when she didn’t respond.

‘Uh, yeah, sure.’ She smiled weakly. ‘But this isn’t really my specialty.’

‘I don’t think that’ll be a problem, this isn’t a normal human pregnancy.’ Albert’s lips twisted in a humourless smile.

‘I guess that’s true. This happened because of your virus?’

He was impressed at her quick insight. ‘Yes.’

‘Ok. I’d like to run some tests?’ She seemed hesitant at asking.

‘Of course.’ Albert snapped at her, ignoring Chris’ glare. ‘And you’ll share the results with me.’

 

Rebecca had sent him the results of her tests and he studied them carefully, noting the similarities between his blood and the child’s, confirming what he had suspected about his virus transferring.

‘Is it…’ Chris put a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over him to look at the information. ‘Human?’

Albert rolled his eyes. ‘In the way you mean, yes. She’s not some kind of viral parasite. But she's growing in my body, which means she’s already infected.’ He hesitated as he realised what that meant, the thought oddly upsetting. ‘She’ll be like me.’ Why did that bother him so much when he’d gladly embraced his own power?

Chris’ quiet voice cut into his thoughts. ‘That’s not a bad thing.’

He turned to stare up at Chris in surprise. ‘You think I’m a monster.’

‘Not anymore.’ Chris was too close to him, his hand warm on his shoulder, his tone gentle. He thought Chris might kiss him but the moment passed and Chris straightened up. ‘I still think you’re an asshole but I’m hoping our kid’ll take after me.’

Albert wrinkled his nose in distaste, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with two of Chris. He went back to analysing the results, ignoring Chris’ continued presence.

‘Is she a she?’

‘What?’ He frowned at Chris’ interruption.

‘You called the baby she.’

‘Did I?’ Albert hadn’t noticed but now that Chris mentioned it maybe he had. ‘She is easier than calling her the baby.’ He tried to shrug it off, unwilling to explain why he refused to think of his child as a thing, to treat her like she was less than human. Like he’d been treated.

‘Albert.’ Chris always sounded too affectionate when he used his first name. ‘Whatever happened to you… we won’t let it happen to her.’

Damn Chris for guessing what he was thinking, and for being sympathetic. ‘Why do you suppose I came here? I can always rely on you to do the right thing, Chris.’ He didn’t even try to hide his scorn.

‘And I can always rely on you to be a condescending bastard, Wesker.’ Strangely, Chris didn’t sound angry, just resigned as he left.

 

He still had enough money and contacts to dig up some information on the animals infected with the t-virus. Unfortunately most of the notes were on hunters and he flipped through them without finding anything useful.

Chris picked up one of the files. ‘You’re not having eggs, are you?’

Albert looked up slowly to give him the full force of an exasperated glare. ‘You’ve seen the ultrasound, you know I’m not.’

Chris was grinning as if he had been teasing. ‘Just checking.’

‘And you call me an asshole.’ He was smiling a bit though, Chris’ efforts to cheer him up working despite himself. ‘Info on one of the mammal types would be more useful but no one’s found it yet.’

‘Albert?’ Chris hesitated too long, a warning that the question was serious. ‘How’re you going to have the baby?’

‘I don’t know.’ He hated Chris for asking, for reminding him how little he knew and how scared he was. ‘All I have are theories. I’m the only one of my kind.’ Albert didn’t even realise he was shaking until Chris hugged him, pulling him tight against his chest.

‘But you’re not alone.’ Chris murmured, stroking his back and his hair until Albert felt himself relaxing into the soothing touches and the spoken promise.

 

‘Have you thought about names?’

‘No.’ Albert admitted, he vaguely remembered Will babbling about baby names before Sherry was born but he hadn’t really been interested or listening.

‘You probably should.’

‘Have you?’ He asked, suddenly curious about Chris’ phrasing.

Chris looked uncomfortable. ‘It’s not up to me.’

‘She’s yours too.’ It was an odd reminder that the baby would be Chris’ as much as his, that despite everything that divided them she was part of both of them. ‘Tell me what you’d name her.’

‘Um, some people name their kids after family members, but I don’t think I’d do that.’ Chris stared at the wall vacantly while he thought. Albert let him continue, he didn’t have any family so he had nothing to contribute to that idea. ‘Or someone important to them.’ Chris slanted a sideways glance at him as if expecting a comment. He didn’t reply, though if the baby had been a boy he knew he would have named him Will. ‘Or I guess most people just pick a name they like.’

‘You’re dodging the question.’ Albert narrowed his eyes at Chris.

‘I’d name her Jill.’ Chris admitted, finally looking at him. ‘She’s my partner, my best friend…’

He considered the name as Chris trailed off. Jill had been a valued member of STARS and her ability to survive and triumph over anything that crossed her path was the equal of Chris’. And she was obviously important to Chris, he wouldn’t have been so hesitant to give Albert her name if it was a passing thought. Unconsciously he smoothed a hand over his stomach, trying to picture what their child might look like. ‘Jill.’ He tilted his head, then nodded as he made his decision. ‘We’ll call her Jill.’

 

Chris smelled incredibly good. Albert wasn’t sure when he’d started noticing it but it was driving him to distraction, and he’d taken to jerking off in the shower just to calm himself down. It didn’t help much, Chris just smelled so damn enticing and he kept unconsciously leaning over just to get closer to him. He knew Chris had caught him doing it but politely refrained from saying anything. Until now.

‘Are you… sniffing me? Again?’ Chris asked, eyeing him warily.

‘No.’ Albert hissed, then he slumped in defeat. ‘Yes. I can’t stop, you smell good, and I…’ He should just say it, they’d already had sex, that was the entire reason he was here in the first place. ‘I want you to fuck me.’

‘Oh thank god.’ Chris was kissing him almost before he heard the words. ‘I’ve wanted to do that since you got here.’

‘I want more than kissing.’ He growled, balling his fist in the front of Chris’ shirt.

‘I heard you.’ Chris pulled away despite the hold on him. ‘But I’m not fighting you first, not with this.’ His hand fell to Albert’s belly.

That was disappointing but he couldn’t fault Chris’ reasoning. ‘Fine.’

‘Also I think this might be more comfortable on a bed.’ Chris smirked a little. ‘And I’ve never fucked you on a bed.’

‘How exciting.’ Albert said dryly, neither agreeing nor protesting. He did protest once they had their clothes off and Chris was pinning him to the bed. ‘You’d better have a damn condom.’

‘You’re already pregnant.’ Chris commented, but he obediently rolled over to dig a condom and lube out of a drawer, tossing them at Albert.

He caught them easily. ‘I’m not risking getting more pregnant. Fucking virus.’

‘I thought you liked it. Weren’t you bragging about all the power you’d gained?’ Chris chuckled.

Albert didn’t appreciate the jab at all. ‘Chris.’

The warning didn’t faze Chris, who just gave him a lewd grin. ‘Wanna put it on for me?’

‘Because you don’t know how?’ Albert shot back, opening the package. Not that he minded the invitation to feel Chris up.

Chris winced, glancing at his belly. ‘I guess that’s fair.’

He rolled his eyes, not in the mood for one of Chris’ guilt trips. ‘Enough. Get over here.’

They’d never had sex like this before. Their previous encounters had been rough to the point of actual violence, he wouldn’t let Chris subdue him until he’d hit the man a few times and Chris in return wasn’t gentle while fucking him. This was different, he took his time running his fingers along Chris’ cock, feeling him twitch as he stroked sensitive skin. And then it was Chris’ turn to explore his body, easily finding all those places that made him whimper and moan before taking him. Even though it was gentle and unhurried this part at least was familiar, Chris on top of him and inside him, and it still felt so good.

Chris collapsed next to him afterwards, draping an arm across his chest while they both panted. He always held Albert for a few moments when they were finished, and he was usually enough of a fucked out mess that he allowed it. But now Chris was almost cuddling up to him and he didn’t quite know what to make of that, or why he liked it. He was too tired to make sense of it tonight though, letting Chris do what he wanted while he fell asleep.

 

Chris had brought home something fresh from the butcher, he could smell the blood as soon as Chris entered the apartment. It made his mouth water and when Chris dropped the package on the table he unwrapped it a bit, curious at his own reaction. Some of the blood got on his fingers and he licked them without thinking, the rich taste making him want more and suddenly he was tearing into the meat. Even unpleasantly cold it was the best thing he’d ever tasted and he couldn’t stop until he was cracking the bone apart to get at the marrow.

Then he blinked, abruptly aware of being watched and he raised his eyes to see Chris staring at him in shock. ‘Uh, I guess you were hungry?’

‘Fuck.’ Albert was fairly sure that this was not normal behaviour during pregnancy, the books had mentioned cravings, but not an animalistic need for blood and raw flesh. The information on hunters had mentioned an increased appetite, but hunters always ate raw meat so he hadn’t thought it was important. So much for the theory that he was superior to humans when he acted like a base animal. He gritted his teeth in sick humiliation, still able to taste the blood.

‘Hey, it’s ok.’ Chris crouched next to his chair. ‘If that’s what you need to eat, it’s ok.’ He rested his arms on Albert’s knees and put a hand on his belly.

‘It was the blood. It smelled so good.’ He whispered, shuddering at his own need.

‘Ok.’ Chris frowned up at him, thinking. ‘Would it be better if it was warm?’

‘Not cooked-’

But Chris was already shaking his head. ‘No, just warm. Body temperature.’

‘Maybe, yes.’ He couldn’t believe that Chris was being so calm about this latest development but someone had to be and it sure as hell wasn’t him.

‘Ok, I’ll figure something out.’ Chris stood up, then leaned over and kissed his forehead. He must have looked surprised because Chris grinned at him, even if it was a bit weak. ‘I just want you and the baby to be healthy. We’ve trusted your instincts so far, might as well keep going.’

 

‘Fuck I hate this.’

‘I’m the one stuck rubbing your feet.’ Chris pointed out.

‘I hate you too.’ Albert snarled at him.

‘No, you don’t. You’re just grumpy.’ Chris calmly continued massaging his feet and calves.

It felt nice, but he was still pissed. ‘Fuck you.’

‘Grumpy and mean, even though I’m doing something nice for you.’ Chris laughed. ‘You’re lucky I love you.’

‘Chris?’ He didn’t recognise his own voice even as he spoke, his mind reeling in shock.

Chris slid up next to him, putting an arm around him and kissing him. ‘Yeah, I do. Don’t you know that by now?’

‘Because of the baby-’

‘No, because I love you. I’ve always loved you, even when I hated you.’ Chris ran his fingers across Albert’s cheek.

‘We can’t seem to stay away from each other, can we?’ He murmured, pulling Chris closer to kiss him again, only realising what he wanted now that he actually had it.

 

The next surprise was his severely heightened aggression and the drive to defend his territory, otherwise known as Chris’ apartment. Since Jill was their most frequent visitor he didn’t notice it right away, for whatever reason her presence didn’t set him off the way other people did.

Rebecca had arrived for their weekly check-up and he was on edge from her just entering the apartment. ‘Hey, Albert.’ She greeted him cheerily.

He forced himself to smile at her but he could feel his teeth baring in a snarl instead.

‘Bad day?’ Rebecca asked him sympathetically, reaching out. Then she was screaming, on her knees, his hand locked around her wrist and twisting.

‘Fuck.’ Albert dropped her, backing away, wrapping his arms around his belly even as he kept snarling at her.

‘Al!’ Chris went for him first but he shook his head.

‘She’s hurt.’

‘Rebecca?’ Chris knelt next to her as she felt her wrist with her other hand, blinking back tears.

‘I’m ok, it’s just bruised.’ She looked up at Albert, hurt accusation in her eyes.

‘I didn’t mean to.’ He tried to explain, failing at having any answers.

‘What happened?’ Chris asked, glancing between them as he helped Rebecca up.

She frowned at him, still rubbing her wrist. ‘I’m not going to hurt the baby. I’m here to help.’

‘I know that.’ Albert realised that she was onto something though. ‘No, you’re right. It was… instinct. I thought you were a threat.’

Rebecca took a cautious step towards him, freezing instantly as he growled. Chris moved forwards too and he felt some of his rage fade.

‘Stay with her. It’s better.’ Albert ordered, taking a deep breath to settle himself.

‘Ok.’ Chris nodded, guiding Rebecca with a hand on her elbow. ‘This is gonna be a problem.’

‘No kidding.’ Rebecca laughed, but he could see that her confidence had been shaken.

‘I don’t know if I can control myself.’ He admitted, worried about her, they had become friendly enough the past few months.

‘I don’t think you should.’ She said seriously. ‘There’re still people after you, and you’re at your most vulnerable now. Though I’d appreciate it if you didn’t kill me?’ Rebecca finished with another shaky smile.

Apparently he hadn’t considered Rebecca to be much of a threat until she tried to touch him but Claire and Leon were their next visitors and while Claire didn’t overly bother him he wanted to rip Leon’s head off the second he laid eyes on him. Not that he had liked him much before but the urge to kill him now was overpowering.

‘Al?’ Chris touched his arm, grounding him enough that he could speak.

‘Get him out of here. Or I’ll kill him.’

‘Someone’s extra pissy today.’ Leon muttered.

‘Leon.’ Chris warned him, stepping between them and shooing them towards the door.

‘Don’t worry, I’m going.’

‘We’ll talk in the hall.’ Chris glanced at him then shut the door.

Albert relaxed when they had all left, slumping into a chair.

‘So you’re aggressive and territorial?’ Chris asked as he came back in.

‘Apparently.’

‘You’re not going to start pissing on the furniture, are you?’ Chris teased him.

‘Of course not.’ He snapped back, desperately hoping that he was right.

 

Albert sighed when he realised what he had been doing, the pile of blankets unmistakably a nest.

He heard Chris’ footsteps behind him before he spoke. ‘Is that-’

‘Yes.’

‘Does that mean it’ll be soon?’

‘Probably.’ Animals made nests in quiet, dark places and he was obviously instinctively doing the same.

The actual birth was a haze of blood and animal screaming and he was thankful that he couldn’t recall it, any damage to his body long healed by the time he regained consciousness. Chris was sitting next to him when he opened his eyes, pressed up against him but his attention was focussed on the covered bundle in his arms. ‘Hey. You’re awake.’

Albert stared at the blankets Chris was holding. ‘Is that…’

‘Yeah. She has your eyes.’

The baby Chris passed him blinked up at him with orange slit-pupiled eyes and he felt like crying at the unfairness, the last bit of hope that maybe despite the virus his child would have a normal life gone.

Chris put an arm around his shoulders, kissing his forehead as he shuddered. ‘They’re beautiful. Just like yours.’ She had blonde hair too, despite the unlikeliness of that occurring naturally, apparently the virus made his colouring dominant.

Rebecca appeared in the doorway, wisely keeping her distance. ‘She’s a completely healthy baby. And you seem to be fine, as well, actually you’re recovering more quickly than expected.’ Jill came up next to her, holding something he couldn’t make out. ‘We’ve gotten some milk for her, since it doesn’t seem like your body’s going to provide that.’ Rebecca said professionally.

Albert couldn’t help glancing down at his chest, the scientist part of him annoyed at the obvious evolutionary flaw while the rest of him was grateful he wouldn’t have to deal with that.

Jill was the one who walked forwards to give the bottle to Chris, her immunity from his aggressiveness apparently still in effect.

Chris took it. ‘Thanks, you two.’

She nodded and they left, closing the door and leaving them alone again.

‘You ok?’ Chris ran gentle fingers through his hair.

‘She’s perfect.’ Albert breathed, staring into the eyes that were mirrors of his.

‘How could she not be? She’s yours.’ Chris teased him, hugging him tighter.

‘I think she looks more like you.’ He countered, resting his head against Chris’ chest.

‘Yeah? Maybe the nose.’ Chris touched her nose lightly. She yawned and so did Albert, making Chris laugh. ‘You should get some rest.’

‘I just woke up.’ He complained but he was tired and Chris was comfortable. ‘Will you stay with me?’ Albert didn’t mean just for now, feeling scared about facing the next part of his life alone.

‘Always. I love you, Al. I’m not going anywhere.’ Chris kissed him again, tugging him closer to hold both of them as he fell asleep.


End file.
